This study will examine the cardiopulmonary effects of nebulized albuterol in 20 infants with hyaline membrane disease who have early evidence of chronic lung disease. On two consecutive days each infant will receive nebulized albuterol at a dose of 1.0 mg or placebo in a double-blind cross-over fashion. Vital signs, pulmonary mechanics, cardiac output, cardiac function, presence of a patent ductus arteriosus, and oxygen consumption will be measured before and sequentially for 6 hours after administration of placebo or albuterol.